Studying sleep
by whatismyusername
Summary: Adam Young holds the sleep deprivation study but girls want study something else Adam x Echo Beware lemon,you've been warned


Studying sleep

Pairing: Adam Young and Echo

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Mr. Young. It is owned by Disney.

P.S. This is my first fanfic so bare with me please.

"RING!" The school's siren rang,signaling the next class.

"Alright we are going to be studying sleep deprivation this saturday,remember to come in your pajamas because we are going to stay up for 24 hours straight" I said to the class .

"Remember,this is an assignment so you are going to be assessed for 20 percent of your year mark," I explained to an excited class as they walked away

"What,only twenty!" Slab shouted with his fist raised.

"Or we can make it 25," I said while hiding behind a surprised Echo.

"Now that's worth it,and it better be," Slab replied with while cracking his knuckles.

"Uhhhh...Adam..." Echo moaned.

I looked down,realizing that I was groping Echo's breast.

"Sorry Echo,I never meant it!" I exclaimed,while pulling my hand away.

"Uhhh...it's okay," She said with a noticeable blush as she walked away hurriedly.

I looked around to see if anybody saw them.

"Phew! Nobody saw us." I thought to myself.

(40 minutes later)

"RING!" The school siren rang signaling the end of the day.

"Damn," I thought,I still can't get Echo out of my head.

"Those soft,peach and tender lips,that long silky hair,those smooth legs and those not to small but not to big tits and that big ass," I thought to myself,all this thinking along with the thought of grabbing those soft tits.

It was time for after-school lessons but nobody ever shows up for them anyway.

Just then Echo walked into the classroom

"Well this is a pleasant surprise,I suppose you came here for extra lessons?" I asked her

"Uhhh...yeah,I need help with sleep deprivation,"she replied

"Alright then,sit down and I'll explain it to you,"I told her politely

"Damn she's hot," I thought while teaching her

"Oh crap,I'm getting a boner,"I thought.

" And that's that" I said taking a seat to hide my boner

"Thanks a lot,"she said

"Here's my gift to say thanks."

She then stood up and walked over to me,sat on my lap,grabbed my face and pulled me into a long,deep kiss. I then grabbed her breasts and started massaging them,awarding me with a muffled moan from her. I pulled away from her and started unbuttoning her skirt while she unbuttoned my shirt. After what seemed like hours I managed to take of her dress and threw it onto the floor.

I then took of her black lace bra and threw it away exposing her surprisingly huge jugs.

She then pulled of both my pants and boxers in one swift motion and grabbed my 7 inch rock,hard cock with both her hands and said,"well, welI I never knew you had such a large dick." She then started to give me a hand job with one hand while playing with my large balls with the other. She started to go even faster and faster until her hands were a blur.

"Echo I'M ABOUT TO...CUUUU..."I screamed while I blew my load all over her face.

"mmmmm...that tastes so good" Echo said while kissing the tip of my cock,which is still rock hard,and using her tongue to lick up all the cum dripping out of my cock.

The next thing I knew my cock was swallowed by a warm sensation which made me shiver. Echo had only 3 inches in her mouth which she was sucking like lollipop,I then grabbed her head and forced her head up and down, shoving the rest of my cock down her tight throat causing her to gag on it while face fucking me. After a while she got used to it and started bobbing her head up and down faster,

while she was giving me the blowjob my right hand snaked into her black panties and inserted my index and middle finger into her soaked pussy which caused her to moan. This scene continued on until I found and pinched her clitoris which caused her to climax and scream,this sent vibrations through my throbbing member and caused me to cum into her mouth.

She pulled away just as I cummed and I blew my load all over her face covering it in a thick,gooey mask

"I think its time for the main course she," said as she wiped of the cum off her face.

"I'm always ready,"I replied

She got up and turned around while pulling off her black panties and threw it onto the ground.

She then sat on the desk and spread her legs showing me her swollen pink pussy.I then grabbed her legs and positioned my cock above her entrance before shoving it in causing her to moan in pleasure and cum causing a puddle of cum beneath us. As for me,I was in total bliss,her cunt was fucking tight. I then started to move my hips back and forth faster and faster until my hips were a blur.

"Echo I'm about to cu...," I said before I pulled my member out of her and shoved it into her mouth. I then climaxed into her mouth shooting large amounts of jizz into her mouth. After I was done I then pulled my dick out of her mouth and started to kiss her passionately.

"What you two doing," said a seriously foreign voice

"DANG!" both of us screamed in shock as we turned around to see the confused chinese man staring at us

Hehehe. I guess nobody saw that ending coming. Anyway I will continue this series if I get enough reviews because I noticed there isn't any Adam x Echo fanfics so here you go. So if you guys have any suggestions about the second chapter feel free to comment in your review


End file.
